Ego
by KennedyAliceMasenCullen
Summary: It's their one year anniversary and Bella decides to give Edward something . . . special that he'll never forget. So in order to make this the best anniversary ever, she decides to put it in the hands of the talent show. Rated M for language and a little sneak peek lemon. Based off the song Ego by Beyonce. Enjoy!


**Nello peoples. Mkay well not much to this story but hey . . . guess what . . . it's a song fic. Yay! Based off the hit song Ego by Beyoncé, Bella decides to thank Edward for his umm "big ego" by singing him a special song.**

**Without further ado I give you guys**

**Ego.**

* * *

**Ego**

"God baby, harder please." I begged him raking my nails over his sweat-covered back.

"You want harder baby? I'll show you fucking harder." He pulled out of me quickly and set me back down on the floor. Before I could even yell a single word at him, he had spun me around so my chest hit the cold lockers and slammed into me from behind.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed at the sensation. He was in so deep . . . and I fucking loved the feeling. His grip on my hips got incredibly tighter and my girls were bouncing so fast, it was like we were riding a fucking bull.

And in some people's eyes, we were.

"Come on Bella. Cum for me love." He whispered in my ear. Hearing the beautiful words come out his mouth put me on an edge that I had never been on before.

"Oh shit, I-I-I'-m-," but I couldn't finish my sentence fast enough. The hot searing pleasure of my orgasm made my breath catch in my throat and tears spring to my eyes. Seeing my reaction threw Edward over the edge and he exploded inside me with a loud and animalistic groan.

We stood like that for minutes, letting our immense euphoria settle down. Finally catching his breath, Edward pulled out of me, causing me to whimper and put me down on the concrete floor. I turned around slowly allowing my eyes to rake over his gorgeous body.

How I got so fucking lucky, the world may never know. Edward Cullen had been the apple of my eye since I had been "momentarily shipped", as my mother would say, to Forks, Washington to live with my police chief dad, Charlie.

Edward was the mellow kid of Forks high. Never one to cause fights or speak out unless you had something to say. He was about 6 feet tall and towered over my 5'4 frame. He had the softest hair in the world and to say it was color of a penny that had been dyed blonde, brown and red, was a complete understatement. The only way I was able to meet him was through his sister and my best friend, Alice.

Without that little energizer bunny on crack, I would have never met the man of my dreams.

Pulling out of my stupor, I watched as Edward yanked his jeans over that hot ass of his and look back at my still naked body with those bright green granny-smith apple colored eyes.

His tattoo peeked hesitantly on his left hip and felt myself trace the dark and ragged lines of the lion's mane.

"So damn sexy," I mumbled to myself. He just chuckled, pecked his perfect lips against mine and threw my t-shirt at me.

Getting dressed with Edward was so natural for me, I never felt embarrassed or ashamed of my body when he was around. And that's what I loved about him.

Once dressed and fluffed enough so didn't look like we just had a hard fucking session in the girls locker room, we walked outside, holding each other in tight embraces.

The teachers never reprimanded us for our PDA because . . . well they could never catch us. And on rare occasion they did, we would always say we were checking to see if it was true that you could burn calories by kissing. Stupid gullible teachers.

We waited in his car until fifth period was over before he walked me to sixth.

"Alright well thanks for the good times sweetheart," he teased, smirking. I rolled my eyes and kept walking with a small smile on my face.

"Get the fuck out here Edward and go to class before I beat you." A sunshine voice said from behind me and I smiled and clocked my head so I could look at Alice.

Even though she was only 4'11 and had the size of a twig, she still managed to scare the ever-living shit out of me.

"Well hello to you too baby sister of mine." Edward replied.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. What-the-hell-ever Edward. I want to talk to Bella about something and don't want your ass to hear it and repeat that shit to Jasper or Emmett so have a great day and goodbye." Alice said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from my love. I blew a kiss at Edward and he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket.

I rolled my eyes. Such a cornball.

Alice dragged me to the back of the classroom and before I could even get situated, she began her usual Aliceness.

"So I have an idea!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her. "Alice it's never good when you have an idea. Last time you said that Emmett ended up with bright ass fuchsia pubic hair. I'm done with you and you damn ideas forever!"

"But please Bella. This one isn't even that bad. No physical pain or anything, I promise." She pouted.

And no one could resist the pout, so I sighed and asked her of her idea.

"Okay so you know how the talent show is in like two weeks right?" I nodded. It was all anyone could talk about these days. "Okay well me and Rose were talking and we decided that we were gonna sign up!" She squealed, shaking the plastic chair she sat in because of her bouncing.

"That's great Alice." Overall I was just relieved that I wasn't part of this shenanigan this time.

"I knew you would be happy. Okay so we have to pick out outfits, find shoes, do something with your hair-." I spun to look at her.

What did she mean do something with _my_ hair?

"What do you mean do something with my hair?!" I whisper-yelled.

Alice looked at me like I had grown an extra boob on my forehead.

"What do you mean what do I mean? You're going to be our lead Bella. Duh."

What the fuck!

"No Alice. You never mentioned I was playing a role in this. I not going to fucking go up there and make a fool of myself in front of the whole entire school Alice. No. Hell to the fucking no!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. No way was I falling for her schemes this time.

But one look at the face and I knew I was under her spell.

Dammit.

Sighing I looked at her once more. "So why exactly do I have to be in this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because Bella. Everyone fucking knows you're a fantastical singer and you can shake your ass like no other so why would we pick someone else for the role."

"I don't know about this Alice."

"It'll be fine and plus it's a gift if you really think about it."

"How so?"

"Bella you dumb ass, it's yours and Edward's 1 year anniversary on the day of the talent show. Don't say you forgot it?"

Omygosh. It must have totally slipped my mind. Fuck. What the hell was I going to give him besides sex? Shit I'm so screwed.

Alice, obviously seeing the panic on my face, smiled at me.

"Bella relax sweetheart. That's why I asked you to be the lead role. Rose and I remembered it was the day of the show and we decided to sign up for you as your present to Edward."

I was now utterly confused.

Rolling her eyes she explained that if I joined the damn talent show, I wouldn't have to worry about the present for Edward because the song was it.

"Well what song will we be singing?" I asked, glad that she explained her devious mind.

"Oh you'll see." She answered with an evil smirk.

Oh shit.

"Alice! It's fucking packed. Look." I said feeling sick to my stomach. Never have I ever sung in front of such a big audience. As soon as I turned to run down the stage, Rose caught onto my arm. Her amazon ass was surely going to upstage me and I would be the laughing stock of the school for the rest of the year.

"Bella, calm your ass down. It's going to be fine. Just don't think about it and go with the flow. It will be alright."

Damn you Rose for being so stupid with all of your hippie wisdom.

I took a deep breath and nodded so she could let go of me.

I had to be strong. Cool. Suave. I couldn't mess this night up. I mean it was Edward's and my anniversary. I defiantly couldn't mess that shit up.

As soon as I thought of his name, my body calmed down enough and my mind raced with all things Edward.

He had been so cute today. Holding my hand and kissing me all day long. After every class he stood outside just to get his kisses. He said that he needed 365 kisses, for the year, before the night was over.

As I said before, such a cornball.

I was so induced in my Edward-haze, I hadn't noticed Alice yelling my name.

"Bella! I called you like four fucking times. Why didn't you answer me?"

"Sorry Alice, I was daydreaming. What's up?"

"You have a pre-show surprise visitor," she bopped my nose, took my hand and led me down the stairs outside on to the concrete patio.

"Alice what are we doing out here?" I asked. We had to get ready in like 10 minutes. I still had to curl my hair and get dressed before the show and she wants to bring me out here?

The fuck?

"Bella?" A soft satin voice said from behind me. Arms snaked around my waist and soft butterfly kisses traveled up my neck. My body relaxed immensely and I leaned into his embrace. Aww my Edward.

We stood there for a couple minutes, just holding each other before Edward spun me around so we were face-to-face.

Staring into each other's eyes, I could literally feel the emotion between the two of us.

Before I could say something, his lips crashed to mine in such a lustful and passionate kiss, it almost made me tumble down the concrete stairs. His lips were so fucking soft, as they usually were, and soon his tongue snuck in my mouth and they fought each other for dominance. Before I ran out of air, I pushed his shoulders and held him back.

"What's wrong Bella?" he looked completely worried. I ran my hand against his chin in a soft caress before saying nothing was wrong.

He smiled at me and dug his hand in his pocket only to pull out a small black box.

I gasped.

"Isabella. I've wanted to give you this the first time we kissed. I had bought this the moment you left my house, after saying yes to going on a date with me. I've had it this whole time and never had the courage to give it to you. But tonight's the night for sure." He handed me the box and my hands shook as I opened it.

Once I saw what the little box held, the tears came down freely.

"Oh Edward, It's beautiful."

In the velvet box, sat a ring. The most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

The princess cut on the ring was gorgeous and seemed to catch the light just right, just enough to make it gleam. But that's not what made it so beautiful. The breath-taking diamond that sat in the center of the ring . . . can't be described with words. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

Edward took the box from me and slipped the dazzling ring on my finger.

"Do you like it?" He asked, looking nervous and a little sick.

The smile that tore on my face hurt my cheeks. "It fucking gorgeous Edward. Really. Oh my God. Thank you." The tears in my eyes rolled down my cheeks.

I couldn't believe he had it for this long. It must have cost a fortune.

"I love you," he whispered, taking my face in his hands and kissing the ever-loving shit out of me.

When we released each other, I stared straight into his eyes and whispered the same thing to him.

_I love you._

Damn it felt hella good to say those words.

10 minutes later, I was back inside and showing the ring to Alice and Rose. They began crying and then cursed themselves for ruining their already done makeup. We wore the exact same outfits as planned.

All black leotards, teased up hair, greased up thighs and of course 4-inch black suede pumps.

"Okay girls. No more crying. Let's give Edward the best anniversary gift he ever had, shall we."

We stood off to the side and waited until the curtain closed so we could get set in place.

I was obviously in the front with the girls flanking my right and left.

We were in position and in our poses. I took one more deep breath before motioning to Angela, the stage manager, to pull the curtains up.

As soon as the curtains lifted, the catcalls began and the beat started.

I grabbed the microphone and opened my mouth and let the lyrics flow out my mouth.

_**(Bella)**_

"_Oh baby, how you doing?_

_You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase_

_Some women were made but me, myself,_

_I like to think I was created for a special purpose._

_You know, what's more special than you?_

_You feel me?" _

We all switched poses and began to grind our hips along with the snaps in the song.

_**(Bella)**_

_It's on baby. Let's get lost._

_You don't need to call into work 'cause you the boss._

_For real, want you to show me how you feel_

_I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal._

_Why? Well you got the key to my heart,_

_But you ain't gonna need it, _

_I'd rather you open up my body_

_And show me secrets_

_You didn't know was inside_

_No need for me to lie."_

I fluttered my eyelashes on the last part and then Rose, Alice and I began to dance like Beyoncé did in the video. Girl was working it.

We then sang chorus harmoniously.

_**(All)**_

"_It's too big _

_It's too wide _

_It's too strong_

_It won't fit _

_It's too much,_

_It's too tough_

_He talks like this 'cause he can back it up._

_He got a big ego_

_Such a huge ego_

_I love his big ego_

_It's too much_

_He talk like this 'cause he can back it up._

A chair then slid across the stage as if someone kicked it and I plopped down on it as soon as the next lyrics began.

_**(Bella)**_

"_Usually I'm humble_

_Right now I don't choose_

_You could leave with me or you could have the blues_

_Some call it arrogant, I call it confident._

_You decide when you find on what I'm working with_

_Damn_

_I know I'm killin' you with them legs_

_Better yet them thighs_

_Matter fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes_

_Boy you a site to see, kinda something like me_

_**(All)**_

_It's too big_

_It's too wide_

_It's too strong_

_It won't fit_

_It's too much_

_It's too tough_

_I talk like this 'cause I can back it up_

Getting up again we danced around the chair, popping our bodies to the snaps and whipping our hair to the harder beats.

_**(All)**_

_I got a big ego_

_Such a huge ego_

_He loves my big ego_

_It's too much_

_I walk like this 'cause I can back it up_

_I, I walk__ like this 'cause I can back it up_

_I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up_

_I, I can back it up, _

_I can back it up_

_I walk like this 'cause I can back it up _

_It's too big_

_It's too wide_

_It's too strong,_

_It won't fit_

_It's too much,_

_It's too tough_

_He talk like this 'cause he can back it up  
_

_He got a big ego,_

_Such a huge ego,_

_Such a huge ego_

_I love his big ego,_

_It's too much_

_He walk like this 'cause he can back it up  
_

_Ego so big,_

_You must admit_

_I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch_

_Ego so strong,_

_If you ain't know I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano _

Just then the piano solo came in and I hummed the part until the beat came to a quiet stop.

The auditorium was loud and rambunctious with the loud screams or the boys and girls alike.

As I searched through the crowd, my eyes connected with the darkest pair of eyes I had ever seen. The eyes belonged to none other than Mister Edward Cullen himself. He looked so dark and dangerously lustful, I became afraid of what he would to me tonight.

In the end, we came up second in a row behind Jessica and Lauren only because Jessica accidentally caught half her hair on fire and the kids thought it was a joke so they took home the title. _  
_  
I was really proud of my girls and their amazing singing. I spun around to give the girls a hug and we jumped and squealed until a loud throat was cleared. All three of us turned only to find the guys standing there with dark looks on their faces.

Edward's, of course, being the darkest, or most lustful, whichever way you look at it.

While Rose went to Emmett and Alice to Jasper, I stood back and waited for Edward to make the first move. His almost pitch black eyes, raked down my body, allowing my panties to get even more soaked than they already were.

Finally I couldn't stand the tension and I cracked first and took a handful of his leather jacket and pulled him down so his face was level with mine.

"Happy anniversary," I whispered before crashing my lips against his. Our tongues instantly rekindled their romance and our hands were practically everywhere. We couldn't enough of each other and I couldn't wait 'till he took us home.

Obviously not getting enough of me, Edward looked around quickly and slammed us against the brick walls, letting my back grate against the rough exterior.

I grinded my heat against his jean- clad erection and smiled when he moaned deeply.

"I want you now Isabella." He growled, clawing at the black leotard I wore.

"Then take me home and show me that huge "ego" of yours big boy." I purred licking the outer-shell of his ear.

Faster than I could say 'I'm defiantly getting' fucked tonight', Edward had thrown me over his broad shoulder and carried me out of the auditorium, allowing everyone to see him go full caveman on me.

Rumors were going to be a bitch to deal with but I couldn't bring myself to care.

All I knew was that I loved the man who now carried me over the shoulder and that I was going to get fucked into oblivion.

Oh yea have I mentioned . . .

I love his big ego.

**Okay peoples.**

**So what did you think?**

**Do you think Bella will ever get enough of Edwards umm . . . "ego?"**

**Probably not?**

**Yea I think so too.**

**So, did you love it? Did you hate it?**

**Whichever it was, leave me some reviews people. **

**They are welcomed. **

**Love ju bitches!**

**-KennedyAliceMasenCullen **


End file.
